date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Characters (Others)
*All other characters in the world of Date A Live *''Minor, Side, Supporting, and/or Characters'' that do not give enough information in its Media forms come here. 'Human' 'Raizen High School' 'Chousoka Beshiyouichi' *'Name:' Chousoka Beshiyouichi *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' Physics Teacher *'Media:' Light Novel **''Mention:'' Volume 1 Shido describes him as a kind and plain elderly Physics teacher. 'Ai Yamabuki' *'Name:' Ai Yamabuki *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' Student *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 3, 5-6, 8-9 Shido's classmate, one of the trio female group of friends that often talks to Tohka in class. Her name is a pun on "I". 'Mai Hazakura' *'Name:' Mai Hazakura *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' Student *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 3, 5-6, 8-9 Shido's classmate, one of the trio female group of friends that often talks to Tohka in class. Her name is a pun on "My". 'Mii Fujibakama' *'Name:' Mii Fujibakama *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' Student *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 3, 5-6, 8-9 Shido's classmate, one of the trio female group of friends that often talks to Tohka in class. Her name is a pun on "Me". 'Student Council President Kirisaki' *'Name/Known as:' Student Council President Kirisaki *'Gender:' N/A *'Occupation:' Student *'Media:' Light Novel **''Mention:'' Volume 6 The Student Council President Kirisaki and the rest of the Student Council from Raizen High School. He was mentioned to have fallen ill due to over-work preparing for the Tenou festival. '<Ratatoskr>' 'Kawagoe' *'Known As:' Kawagoe *'Gender:' Male *'Nickname:' Kawagoe *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-9 (one way or another) Kotori's introduction to the bridge's crew of <Fraxinus> to Shido as following: "Having experienced marriage five times, Romance Master Kawagoe!" 'Mikimoto' *'Known As:' Mikimoto *'Gender:' Male *'Nickname:' Mikimoto *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-9 (one way or another) Kotori's introduction to the bridge's crew of to Shido as following: "Boasting great popularity with the Filipina in the stores at night, Mikimoto!" 'Hinako Shiizaki' *'Known As:' Shiizaki *'Gender:' Female *'Nickname:' Shiizaki *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-9 (one way or another) Kotori's introduction to the bridge's crew of to Shido as following: "Her love rivals encounter misfortune one by one. The 2AM Woman Shiizaki!" 'Nakatsugawa' *'Known As:' Nakatsugawa *'Gender:' Male *'Nickname:' Nakatsugawa *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-9 (one way or another) Kotori's introduction to the bridge's crew of to Shido as following: "Man With One Hundred Brides Nakatsugawa!" 'Minowa' *'Known As:' Minowa *'Gender:' Female *'Nickname:' Minowa *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-9 (one way or another) Kotori's introduction to the bridge's crew of to Shido as following: "Due to her deep love, now the law won't let her within 500 meters of her loved one Minowa!" 'Awashima Fumio' *'Name:' Awashima Fumio *'Gender:' Male *'Rank:' Third Executive Officer *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 4 One of the three staff members who tried to pretend to be a delinquent in order to make Shido look cool when he (Shido) came and stop them (staff members) from harassing the girls; however they were quickly and bluntly got discovered by Kotori, their commander, before they even started and were told that they needed work on their lines/dialogues. 'Teshirogi Yoshiharu' *'Name:' Teshirogi Yoshiharu *'Gender:' Male *'Rank:' Third Officer *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 4 One of the three staff members who tried to pretend to be a delinquent in order to make Shido look cool when he (Shido) came and stop them (staff members) from harassing the girls; however they were quickly and bluntly got discovered by Kotori, their commander, before they even started and were told that they needed work on their lines/dialogues. 'Kawanishi Takashi' *'Name:' Kawanishi Takashi *'Gender:' Male *'Rank:' Third Officer *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 4 One of the three staff members who tried to pretend to be a delinquent in order to make Shido look cool when he (Shido) came and stop them (staff members) from harassing the girls; however they were quickly and bluntly got discovered by Kotori, their commander, before they even started and were told that they needed work on their lines/dialogues. 'Medical Officer Rindou' *'Known As:' Medical Officer Rindou *'Gender:' N/A *'Media:' Light Novel **''Mention:'' Volume 4 The mention Medical Officer for . 'Elliot Baldwin Woodman' *'Name:' Elliot Baldwin Woodman *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' +50 *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 5, 8 **''Mention:'' Volume 9 's founder and Kotori's benefactor. It revealed in the novel that Mr. Woodman while he was having a unconventional method for communication and conversation, he once work along side with the current DEM managing director Mr. Wescott; however, due to some reasons or incidents 30 year ago (that yet to be stated by the Novel) that may be relate with Spirits Mr. Woodman left Mr. Wescott side. 'Karen Nora Mathers' *'Name:' Karen Nora Mathers *'Gender:' Female *'Relatives:' Ellen Mira Mathers (Sister) *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 8 Mr. Woodman's Secretary and was hinted to be a Wizard. 'Japan Ground Self-Defense Force (JGSDF)' 'Ryouko Kusakabe' *'Name:' Ryouko Kusakabe *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 27 *'Occupation:' JGSDF (Anti Spirit Team) *'Rank: '''First Lieutenant' (AST Team Leader)' *'Media:' Light Novel **Appearances:'' Volume 1-2, 4-6, 9 Origami’s AST Team Leader. 'Tomonara' *'Known As:' ''Tomonara *'Occupation:' JGSDF (Anti Spirit Team) *'Media:' Light Novel **Mention:'' Volume 1 Origami's AST teammate. 'Kagaya' *'Known As:' Kagaya *'Occupation:' JGSDF (Anti Spirit Team) *'Media:' Light Novel **''Mention:'' Volume 1 Origami's AST teammate. 'General Kiritani' *'Known As:' General Kiritani *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' JGSDF *'Rank:' General *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 5 General Kiritani is a Commanding officer within JGSDF. 'Mikie Okamine' *'Name:' Mikie Okamine *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' JGSDF (Anti Spirit Team) *'Rank:' 2nd-class soldier *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 5, 7 Mikie is quite attached to Origami, possibly due to their ages being quite close together. 'Tsukamoto Sansa' *'Name:' Tsukamoto Sansa *'Gender:' Male **''Appearances:'' Volume 6 'Sakamoto' *'Known As:' Sakamoto *'Gender:' N/A **''Appearances:'' Volume 6 'Mirie' *'Known As:' Mirie *'Gender:' N/A **''Appearances:'' Volume 6 'DEM Industries' 'Mildred F. Fujimura' *'Name:' Mildred F. Fujimura *'Gender:' Female *'Nickname:' Mily *'Occupation:' DEM mechanic *'Rank:' 2nd Class Non-Commissioned Officer *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 5-6 A DEM mechanic who is currently working for the AST in the JGSDF; she's about or near the same age as Origami, which strangely enough, maybe because of that, she is quite attached to her. Mily is also the type of person who gets weird delusions about other people for her own personal fantasy. 'James A. Paddington' *'Name:' James A. Paddington *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' DEM 2nd executive head *'Rank:' Colonel / Captain for *'Status:' MIA (Officially), Captured (Unofficially) *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 5, 8 James A. Paddington is an executive CEO/officer in DEM and the Captain to the DEM's airship . After having an engagement with 's airship over the southern island where Shido and his classmates were having a Field Trip, they were forced to retreat after being badly damaged, but due to his pride as the Captain he tried to capture the Spirits and to make up for the disgrace he suffered from . However when they confronted and tried to capture them, they were shot down by them and the airship was destroyed. The status of the crew members on board the is unknown, assumed to be killed during the destruction of the . However, it reveal later that he survived the destruction of his airship but was capture by , unknown status with his crews though. Even so, the DEM seem to did something to his body or mind because he was not psychological stable while being being captured and would act like a zombie most of the time. More so to prove that DEM did something to his body was when founder, Mr. Woodman came to question him, his body was uses as a human transmitter before coughing out blood and ending the conversation between Mr. Woodman and Mr. Wescott. 'Jessica Bailey' *'Name:' Jessica Bailey *'Gender:' Female *'Hair Color:' Red *'Occupation:' DEM Wizard *'Code Name/Call Sign:' Adeptus 4 *'Status:' KIA *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 6-7 One of the 10 Members from DEM that transfer into AST with a secret mission to capture <Princess> and Shido Itsuka. They were given the authority from the higher ups (JGSDF) to have the ability to act on their own at any given time without having to follow order from the AST. 'Roger Murdoch' *'Name:' Roger Murdoch *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' DEM Board Members *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 8-9 One of the more openly DEM board members that oppose the current DEM managing director because of his recent action in Japan branch and the damage it received. However when he and other DEM Board Members try to vote him out of his DEM position because of that legitimate‎ reasons, they got her arm cut off by Ellen and seen as if the vote didn't count. Later on when Mr. Wescott was in Japan, Mr. Murdoch and the rest of DEM Board Members that try to vote Mr. Wescott out got there arm reattached with the help of medical realizer; initiated and executed a plan to kill off Mr. Wescott while he was still in Japan by dropping a decommissioned satellite from space right on top of him. The plan was created by Mr. Murdoch, however the plan ultimately fail even with a backup plan due to the ‎circumstance the city where Mr. Wescott was at. 'Simpson' *'Known as:' Simpson *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' DEM Board Members *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 9 One of the DEM Board Members that got his arm cut off for trying to vote for removing Mr. Wescott from his position, he joined in on Mr. Murdoch's plan after he and the other got their arm reattached. 'Russell' *'Known as:' Russell *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' DEM chairman of board of directors *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 8 'Others' 'Minister of Defense Saeki' *'Known Name/Title:' Minister of Defense Saeki *'Occupation:' Minister of Defense (Japan) *'Media:' Light Novel **''Mention:'' Volume 5 'Kashiwada-kun' *'Known as:' Kashiwada-kun *'Gender:' Male *'Media:' Light Novel **''Mention:'' Volume 3, 8 Ai's acquaintance and her secret one-sided love interest. 'Kiotome Kana' *'Name:' Kiotome Kana *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' Student (Middle School) *'Media:' Light Novel **''Mention:'' Volume 4 Kotori's Middle School Friend. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Browse Category:Human Category:Student Category:Dem Category:Ast Category:Ratatoskr